Many electrical devices can include a voltage converter to step up or step down a DC voltage to an operating voltage of the device. Efficiency can be a criteria for determining when a particular converter control method should be used. Discontinuous conduction mode (DCM) operation of a converter can be very efficient over a range of loads. However, for very light loads, the efficiency of DCM can begins to fall significantly.